thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucretius Ashbourne
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Lucretius Ashbourne is District partners with Wonder Frowiss Informatioan Name: Lucretius Ashbourne Age: 18 District: 1 Height: 5'11 Weapon: Bow and Arrow or Long Knives Strengths: Lucretius has a great amount of accuracy, better than the average person would have. If a tribute ran across a field at a great distance away, he could shoot an arrow straight into their head with great finesse. Also, Lucretius is very fast, long distance is his speacialty, all though he is good at short sprints, he is quite strong as well. Weaknesses: He isn't a very quiet guy, although he is quite fast, he isn't light on his feet, involving him to be very loud. His loudness would result in him not being very good at sneaking up on prey and other tributes, ending in them getting away. He also isn't a very fluent swimmer, and isn't the best at communication. Personality: Lucretius is a basic career. He is mean, and cruel and sadistic, but this was how he was raised to be. This is the kind of enviroment that he grew up around, his family being basic careers in and out of the games. Usually, Lucretius is quite tame, he isn't usually too aggressive around others. Of course he is like a career, so he isn't very kind, but he is only mean and overly rude when someone is challenging him as a career or attacking his friends physically or verbaly. One thing Lucretius doesn't stand for his someone dishonoring him or hurting his friends, he has too much pride for it to be broken by someone that may be lesser than him. Backstory: Lucretius grew up in a very wealthy home in District 1. He had parents that loved him, his mom being a very high end fashion designer that was usually not around, due to her trips to the Capitol to design for some very well paying costumers. His father owned an expensive furniture store in where only the wealthiest people shopped, due to it's high end quality and very pricy pricetags. Lucretius often went with his mother to the Capitol on her fashion excursions. He enjoyed going to the Capitol, he liked it there, liked how everyone was treated fairly as opposed to how they were treated in the Districts. When Lucretius turned 6, he was enrolled into the career academy. The Ashbourne family was a very long line of career tributes, they trained hard, and were usually the best of the best. Every single member in his family volunteered for the games, although not all of them got picked by the escort, only a few. Lucretius' great aunt did, but she passed on closer to the end of the games when she was killed by a pack of wolves, also, Lucretius' cousin volunteered for the games, but he was shot down mid game when his fellow career turned on his alliance and slaughtered them all with his bow and arrow. So Lucretius trained, and when he had spare time from training and school, he would travel to the Capitol with his mother, to go to her fashion shows and to help her sell her clothes. Once Lucretius got older, he started to develop good looks. A lot of the girls at his school had crushes on him, and Lucretius usually got the girl that he wanted. Lucretius' mother noticed this, noticed his features, and signed him on as a model for some of her male fashion shows. Lucretius started to like this, he liked being in the spotlight, and felt like he was the center of attention strutting down the runway. So life was good for him, life was easy for him, and he enjoyed it. He liked being a part time model, and training in the career academy, he liked all of that. But then Lucretius wanted more, he didn't think that what he had was enough, so at the age of 18 he volunteered for The Hunger Games, and was selected by the escort. He wanted to be the first person from his family to win, and that was what he ws going to do. Bloodbath Stragety: He is going to run in, and retrieve a weapon, preferably a Bow and Arrow, and attack the majority of the other tributes. After he will regroup with the careers, and move on from there. Games Stragety: Stick with the career and see how far that gets him, and do what is best at the right time. Category:Males Category:District 1 Category:18 year olds Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Unfinished